


They didn't know

by LeighJ



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Inner Dialogue, Loss, Memories, Mild Smut, Pain, Pregnancy, Repressed Memories, Scared Daryl Dixon, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: "“You’d make a great Daddy, y’know that? Hell, you look after me.”Daryl looks down at Beth’s tangled hair, the hand lying against her skull and massaging her scalp stilling. “Don’t say that.”“Why?” She whispers as she tilts her chin up to look at him.“’Cause s’it makes me sound like your old man an’ I ain’t.""





	They didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst one for you... you can see what kind of mood I've been in! But to be fair, it is Halloween! Inspired by our most recent episode of TWD which is exciting because I'm usually writing way back when. Hope you love!

“What? You’d make a great dad.”

“Yeah," Daryl grumbles around the nail in his mouth.

He’s distracted when he takes it from between his lips and levels it with the wooden plank beneath his knee. He’s heard those words before, words said in a different voice with more passion, more truth.

“ _You’d make a great Daddy, y’know that? Hell, you look after me.”_

When he goes home that night and he stands in the shower, hot water sloughing the dirt and grime from his skin, he bows his head and remembers.

* * *

“You’d make a great Daddy, y’know that? Hell, you look after me.”

Daryl looks down at Beth’s tangled hair, the hand lying against her skull and massaging her scalp stilling. “Don’t say that.”

“Why?” She whispers as she tilts her chin up to look at him.

“’Cause s’it makes me sound like your old man an’ I ain’t,” he mutters, looking up at the ceiling.

Beth pushes up on one hand, the blanket sliding away from her bare shoulders and revealing all her gorgeous skin. “Course you’re not. An’ I didn’t mean it like that. Jus’ think you will.”

“Why’d you think that?” He asks lowly as his hand slides down her chest, fingertips dancing over her collar bones.

Against his skin he feels her pulse accelerate. “’Cause I believe it. An’ ‘cause…” He doesn’t prod her even though he wants to, his chest rising a little faster for a reason he can’t name. The waiting kills him but he knows what it’s like when people push and he doesn’t want to ever push her. “’Cause… Jesus, I can’t even…” She turns her head away with a nervous laugh, the fire casting shadows across her troubled face. “I’m pregnant... I got a test last time we went out.”

The world flat lines and all he hears is those first two words over and over again. _I’m pregnant_. On auto-pilot he rises from their make shift bed and searches for his jeans. Beth calls after him but once the denim clasps around his waist he’s striding out of the room and on to the balcony. Outside he grips the rail tight and tries to take a breath through the anxiety clawing at his wind pipe. Footsteps pad behind him and all he can focus on is her heavy breathing and all the words she’s not saying. He’s terrified she’s going to apologise like this is her fault when it’s him who hasn’t been pulling out.

He’s just so lost when he’s inside her, the world fading away around his ears as he continues to sink into her heat. It’s no excuse but it’s true and it’s the only reason he can never pull away to spill somewhere on her body instead. The whole network of his skin trembles when the floor beneath her bare feet creaks with her weight. Then she’s right there, her bare skin and her body heat as she parts the blanket to wrap it around his shoulders. The tight press of her nipples against his spine makes him shudder and he squeezes the rail beneath his hands harder. Splinters dig under his fingernails as he tries to focus on the pain and not her whole body flush with his.

“Daryl…” Beth’s voice is squeezed tight with tears. “Please… talk to me.”

There are no words to explain his mix of emotions, the feelings bubbling inside his gut. Nothing to explain the terror, the hesitant joy and more fear, washing over him until he can’t stand still. He turns and snatches her up, her gasp whistling in his ears as he balances her on the railing. The blanket parts and pools down, trapped beneath Beth’s ass. His grip on her is on the edge of too much, his mind telling him to be gentle but his feelings spilling over; telling him to _express_. To find another way to speak because the words that are crowding on his tongue and cramming in his throat won’t come out. He roughly takes her mouth as he parts her lower lips with his fingers, swallowing her moan.

There’s enough wetness for him to be satisfied she’s ready. He undoes his jeans as fast as he can with one hand while he holds her spine with the other. Beth’s fingers dig into his shoulders as he loops his forearms beneath her thighs. Reaching down, she takes a hold of his cock and brings him closer. Shoving his hips forward, he buries himself deep inside her cunt and lets the world melt away. It feels like minutes and seconds all at once, the hot clasp of her, the wet heat. Her moans in his ear and his name a mess of syllables on her tongue. His grunts and bursts of breath that he pants into her throat and between her breasts.

Beth must cum at least six times, that or she’s just so tight he can’t even tell. Either way she can’t keep quiet, can’t keep sound inside her mouth. It’s loud and endless in the night sky and when he finishes he bows his head and rests it on her forehead. She kisses him with tears in her eyes and breathless laughs on her lips and she says it again. 

“I’m pregnant.”

* * *

When Daryl raises his head the wet tracks on his cheeks are not just water from the shower. He growls into the silence as he smashes his fist into the shower tiles, breaking them into tiny pieces that trickle into the tub. His eyes close wearily, every bone throbbing as he thinks about the day she was taken from him. Thinks about the way he carried her out, how gentle he was with her dead body and they all thought it was respect. They all thought it was because she was dead and he was trying to treasure their last moments with her body. They didn’t know it was because of that little life growing in her belly.

They didn’t know.

_I know you lost something back there._


End file.
